Ronda Rousey
Current WWE Raw Women's Champion Ronda Jean Rousey (February 1, 1987) is an American mixed martial artist, judoka and actress, currently signed to WWE on the Raw brand, where she is the current Raw Women's Champion in her first reign. She is the first UFC Women's Bantamweight Champion, as well as the last Strikeforce Women's Bantamweight Champion. She was undefeated, having won nine of her eleven fights by armbar, before suffering her first loss to Holly Holm. Rousey became the first U.S. woman to earn an Olympic medal in Judo at the Summer Olympics in Beijing in 2008. Rousey trained under Gokor Chivichyan of the Hayastan MMA Academy, and Edmond Tarverdyan of the Glendale Fighting Club. She formerly trained at the Olympic Training Center in Wakefield, Massachusetts, under the guidance of Jimmy Pedro and is now part of Team Hayastan in Santa Monica, California. Rousey also trained with Romanian Leo Frîncu and Gene Lebell, along with Team Hayastan fighters such as Manny Gamburyan, Karen Darabedyan, Karo Parisyan and Sako Chivitchian. She was managed by Darin Harvey of Fight Tribe MMA. In July 2012, Rousey enlisted former undefeated boxing and kickboxing champion Lucia Rijker as striking coach. Rousey at one time was the consensus #1 pound-for-pound female MMA fighter in the world, according to MMARising, MMAWeekly, and other publications. She was ranked #1 at 135 pounds according to the Unified Women's MMA Rankings. Fight Matrix listed her as the #1 Women's MMA Bantamweight Fighter, the #1 Pound for Pound Women's MMA Fighter, and the #1 Women's MMA Fighter of all time. Rousey's first feature film role was the 2014 film The Expendables 3. In 2015 she will appear in Furious 7 and Entourage. Her first professional wrestling storyline began at WrestleMania 31, when she and Furious 7 co-star The Rock confronted Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. Professional wrestling career Rousey (with The Four Horsewomen) were acknowledged on camera and commentary as such, in the front row at WWE's SummerSlam in August 2014. They also went backstage for that event, meeting Paul Heyman, among others. Rousey was interviewed by WWE.com that night; when asked if she, like Brock Lesnar, would cross over to wrestling, she replied "You never know." At WrestleMania 31 in March 2015, they were seated in the front row. During an in-ring argument between The Rock and The Authority (Stephanie McMahon and Triple H), McMahon slapped The Rock and ordered him to leave "her ring". She taunted him, saying he wouldn't hit a woman. He left, paused and walked over to Rousey to a loud ovation. He then helped her into the ring, and said she'd be happy to hit McMahon. After a few minutes of a staredown and more dialogue, The Rock attacked Triple H. When he stumbled toward Rousey, she hiptossed him out of the ring. McMahon tried to slap her, was blocked and Rousey grabbed her arm, teasing an armbar, before throwing her out of the ring. Rousey and The Rock celebrated in the ring, while The Authority retreated with the implication of revenge. Category:American wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:Slammy Award Winners Category:People from California Category:Raw Women's Champions Category:Current Champions